


If You Ever Forget That You Love Me

by minniesundays



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Songfic, Sorta Happy Ending, Soulmates, like...the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniesundays/pseuds/minniesundays
Summary: Songfic based off of "If You Ever Forget that You Love Me" by Isak Danielson.He'd carved their initials in a corner of their kitchen table.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	If You Ever Forget That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop listening to sad songs and immediately thinking "oh! I got an idea for this one"? probably not, so here you go. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Sometimes your soulmate doesn’t believe in soulmates. Or sometimes you don’t deserve them. Or sometimes they think someone suits them better. Or sometimes you know you’re fated for each other and you don’t tell them.

Draco wasn’t sure where he fell when it came to his soulmate.

Certainly she was happier without him. She didn’t need him. She was the Brightest Witch of their Age, if she hadn’t figured out that he was her soulmate, she didn’t need to know.

When he found out, Draco believed he didn’t need to be sullying up her life. They were just in their eight year, they’d barely begun their lives yet. He didn’t even entirely believe in soulmates. She could find someone better than him, surely.

\-----

He was reading a book, his feet propped up on a transfigured cushion in the small alcove off the main hallway. It was hidden behind a tapestry and he could find time alone in it. Other students probably used it for making out when they just couldn’t make it to an empty classroom, but that likely happened afterhours. Not that Draco could relate, however. He was the scorned ex-Death Eater, after all.

That’s when he felt it. His mother said soul marks would become visible when both parties were eighteen. It was June 5thtoday, so Draco must’ve been the younger of the two.

There was a burning on his collarbone. Rushing, Draco fled the alcove to the nearest bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, he felt his breath catch somewhere deep in his chest. HJG. Well, fuck. That was unexpected.

\-----

He thought she would approach him at some point. She had to have figured it out. From the increased glances she sent his way to the outright staring he’d catch her in, she’d definitely put two and two together. But she never approached him.

He didn’t know what he really expected, it was not as if she’d give it – him – a chance. But maybe a scandalized shouting? Ignited irritation? Resigned rejection?

Not nothing.

He hadn’t expected her to do nothing.

She was a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake! Where was that foolish bravery and hot-headedness now? Perhaps she’d lost it.

But he’d taken to watching her more, too. He saw her passion from his respectable distance. He couldn’t hear what she was ranting about, but he’d seen her emblazoned eyes and her frantic gestures. Her passion was clear as day.

Her increased stares didn’t match with the outright avoidance. If she didn’t want him, soulmates be damned, _why_ on earth was she watching him?

\-----

“Malfoy!”

Oh, for Merlin’s sake, just what he needed. Not like he was already having a bad day or anything.

He ignored her and kept walking. Which had obviously been a mistake as now he couldn’t move his feet. She’d casted a sticky charm on the ground and now he was rooted in place. Fantastic.

She was currently in front of him, passionately preening on about nothing new. Him being an absolute arse, of course. Nothing new.

He wasn’t listening though. He couldn’t wrench his eyes away from her. From the flush high on her cheekbones to the way her hair absolutely sizzled with magic to the way she crossed her arms on her chest before immediately uncrossing them so she could wave them around. His brain couldn’t process her words, just the way her mouth curled into a frown as she spoke but were still completely soft and plush. He wanted to kiss her. Gods, he wanted to kiss her.

“Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, absolutely.”

“Really?” She quirked an eyebrow at him, her perfectly kissable mouth curving up into a slow grin. “What’d I say then?”

“What?”

“What was I saying if you were listening so closely?”

She’d caught him.

“To be honest, Granger, I could not care less about whatever drivel you were moaning on about today, but I do have somewhere to be, so if you would please unstick me so I can go on my way, that would be delightful.”

“No, Malfoy, we need to talk and I’m tired of you avoiding me. At least this way you can’t stalk off mid-conversation.”

“What could the two of us possibly have to talk about?”

“You know what.” Her arms were crossed again. He absolutely did not notice the way her foot was tapping the ground either.

“Oh, please enlighten me.”

“This,” it was practically a hiss as she yanked her shirt down just enough for him to see her collarbone. There it was. DLM. If there were previously any doubts, they’d vanished now.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” her tone was so biting that he almost flinched away from her, he definitely would have if he could’ve moved his feet in any way. Although, if his feet were moving, it would be so he could run away to the dungeons, far, far away from this conversation.

“It’s alright, Granger. I’m not expecting you to do anything about it. We can just ignore it, I won’t be offended. I probably would if I was in your shoes.”

Offended? No. Hurt? Definitely…not. Not, he wouldn’t be, he absolutely wouldn’t be. How could he? She was a heroine. He was on the losing side of the war. He’d bullied her. He was marked with the brand that declared how much he supposedly hated her and those like her. He did not deserve a chance with her, not even if fate said they were soul bound to each other.

“Is that what you want?” That was even more unexpected. Her tone was small, as if hurt. Which was new. “To ignore it? To not give it or us a chance?”

“Merlin, Granger. No. It’s not every day that you find your soulmate, but I wouldn’t blame you for choosing otherwise.”

She didn’t respond. Not with words, anyways. She couldn’t really, not with her lips pressed against his, stealing everything he was with a kiss just as passionate as her entire existence. She was telling him everything she didn’t with words and he’d never believed something like this could happen to him.

\------

“Oh, I can’t breathe!”

He had discovered she was ticklish and he had not stopped since.

“Draco! Stop, stop, stop, stop, oh my god, I can’t!” She was giggling and her words were broken by gasps and sharp intakes of breath as his fingers worked their way across her ribs.

He’d do anything to commit the sound of her laugh to memory. He wished he had an eidetic memory so he could replay that sound over and over and over. He could bottle it up and replace his breath with it. What else could he need when he had that sound?

He stole her breath, but she’d stolen everything he is. He was hers, now. That took up his entire existence. He didn’t know who he was without her anymore. Soulmates, bound by fate.

He stopped tickling her but didn’t let her reimburse her supply of air.

“I love you.”

She gasped.

“You’ll exist in my heart always, you are everything to me. You’ll belong here forever.”

He’d taken her hand and placed it on his chest. He wanted her to feel it beat, only for her. She took the rest of him, it was only his heart now, but that was hers too.

\-----

“You going to leave me for him now too?”

He was pacing their kitchen, his hip occasionally knocking into the table as he barely held himself upright.

“Draco, don’t be daft! I am not leaving you for anyone!”

“Oh, well, that’s good to hear. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re never home anymore!”

“I’m working! I can’t help that you’re jealous I have a partner at work!”

He would’ve smiled at the way her hands were flying around, perhaps, if this was a better moment.

“Granger, c’mon, you can’t tell me you don’t see the way he looks at you.”

“It doesn’t matter how he looks at me, Draco. It matters how you look at me. I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but you’re not who you were.”

“Granger, I-”

“Draco, do you even love me anymore? You obviously don’t trust me for some reason.”

Her hands were tucked against her chest. Her passion fading as dejection painted a shadow over her features. Her eyes weren’t ignited with fire, just glossed over by a layer of unshed tears.

“Of course, I love you, you can just do better than me.”

\-----

He was drunk off his arse. She wasn’t home though, so it didn’t matter. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down in her seat. He’d write it down. He never seemed to be able to find the words when she was in front of him. Maybe he could now.

He pulled out some paper and wrote with one of the Muggle pens she loved so much.

He wrote their memories, their seconds, their minutes, hours, days, years. He wrote all the good, all the bad, everything he could think of. He loved her for everything she was, not just the good. He loved her for the bad and the ugly and the scandalous. He didn’t need her to be perfect. He just hoped she didn’t need him to be perfect either.

He loved her.

He just didn’t want her to forget that she loved him, too.

\------

He’d never be able describe how he was obviously making her feel. She’d never say it, but he could see it in the way she curled into herself every time she saw his Mark. The way her hands would catch on her sleeve, rubbing her scar that didn’t exist anymore. He was a Potions Master. He figured out how to siphon out the dark magic and healed it for her. The memory of it did, though.

Memories didn’t age, they didn’t disappear like a healed scar.

He could see the way she felt weak around him, the way the passion left her. She was a fighter and he made her too tired to fight.

He saw it in her eyes, the way the light had been siphoned out of them. She was tired of fighting. He had to force himself to look into them and see the tears he'd caused. Her tears didn’t age though. They were the same tears that she cried in Second Year when he first called her a slur. They were the same tears he saw her cry over Weasley in Fourth Year, a periwinkle dress billowing out around her on the stairs. Her tears hadn’t aged from the day she spent tortured by his insane aunt on the floor of his manor. Then he could barely look at her. Now he had to look. For her sake.

But the years they’d spent together? Those didn’t age either. He knew that just as well as she did. He could see it in the way she held herself, glancing down at her ring, watching the moving pictures they’d placed around their home.

They loved each other so much and he was almost sure that was making everything worse. He would never stop disappointing her despite her loving him so strongly. She didn’t do anything by halves and that included her love for him and it simply made it worse. He watched her love for him make it worse when he screwed up again and again. He probably would never stop screwing up, the love she felt was just making it worse.

\-----

I love you. The note read. You love me. The note said.

He was sure she still loved him. He scrawled a hasty note before leaving for work, leaving it plastered to the mirror in their bathroom. 

Maybe it’d be enough to remind her, in case she forgot that she loved him.

His fingers traced the letters on his collarbone as he stared into the mirror. If the note wasn't enough to remind her, hopefully her own letters would be.

\-----

She was laughing again. They were reading together, her back propped up against his chest as a charm balanced the book in front of both of them. His hand had slipped down her ribs and suddenly she was a mess of giggles. He didn’t stop, the book forgotten.

“Draco, Draco, oh, Merlin!” She was rolling off the couch to escape his torturous hands. But he simply followed her down, trapping her under him while he held his weight off of her with his forearms.

“I love you, Granger.” It was barely a whisper, but she’d heard it.

“I love you, Draco.”

He was sure she could do better than him, but if she left him, at least he’d have this. These memories would last him a lifetime.

Their relationship was beautiful when it was blossoming, but he couldn’t help but think it would die. How could she stay with someone like him? Surely, the flower would die and nurture the ground instead. But for now, he’d water it and give it sun and care for it as long as it could last. Even if she left him, it was worth it for now.

\-----

He’d carved their initials in a corner of their kitchen table. Right in front of her spot. Perhaps it was a childish carving, but it felt right.

He hoped it would be a strong enough reminder. In case there came a day that she forgot she loved him.

So far, that day hadn’t come.

Today didn’t seem to be it as she came rushing into the kitchen and planted a kiss on his cheek before frantically yelling “I love you” over her shoulder as she disappeared into the Floo.

But the carving was there, just in case, if she ever forgets that she loves him.


End file.
